Restaurante 180
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Resumen: Como parte de la clase de Estudios Muggles, Adrian Nott, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley deben ir a Toronto, Canadá a conocer de la ciudad. El problema es que Scorpius y Rose no tienen una relación cordial y al parecer no están dispuestos a cooperar. ¿Lograrán culminar su viaje? Escrito para el reto "Aquel Viaje Inolvidable" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"


**Hoola a todos, aquí nuevamente yo participando en retos… esta vez es acerca del Reto "Aquel Viaje Inolvidable" la idea era que Rose y Scorpius hiciera una pareja con un acompañante, a cualquier ciudad del mundo y que incluyera las siguientes palabras: "Carpe diem", "Apártate que estoy haciendo una foto", "Give me five", "Oh my God" y una frase en el idioma de la ciudad (en este caso en ingles). **

**Debo darle las gracias a ****Wheezes**** quien fue mi beta en esta ocasión y quien me ayudó también con el título…También quiero agradecerle a Bella Valentía (Kariii) pq cuando me estresé pq no lograba escribir nada, me dio ánimos...  
**

**Espero que les guste. No duden en dejarme sugerencias y dudas… ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter (lugares, personajes y elementos) pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

–Bien… –Rose, por enésima vez en el día, respiró hondo tratando de controlar su rabia, la cual aumentaba con el paso de los minutos– te voy a repetir por _última vez_ lo que haremos, a ver si nos vamos rápido y terminamos el _jodido_ informe que necesitamos entregarle al profesor Thomas.

– ¡Vamos Rose! –resopló Adrian Nott, mientras observaba a una chica al otro lado del gran comedor y le guiñaba el ojo, bajo la amenazante mirada de Rose– ¿No es mejor ir y ver con que nos sorprendemos?

– ¡Claro que no! –soltó furiosa– Es mejor investigar la historia y los lugares importantes, para de esta forma realizar un cronograma que nos indique por donde debemos comenzar, para que nuestro informe sea lo más completo posible –soltó con su tono de sabelotodo– ¡Pero ni tú, ni el inútil de Malfoy me toman en serio!

–Es que no es para tanto Rosie –el chico dirigió toda su atención a la pelirroja–. Ya te dije que es mejor ver con que nos encontramos… Finalmente es para la clase de estudios Muggles y…

–¡Que sea para estudios Muggles no quiere decir que…!

–_No sea una clase importante_ –la peor imitación de una voz chillona e irritante la sorprendió justo en su oído y lanzó miles de escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. No cabía duda, Scorpius Malfoy se había dignado a aparecer. Ignorando aquellas sensaciones extrañas que su aliento en el oído habían generado en su cuerpo, Rose se volteó con su mejor mirada de banshee furiosa y fulminó a Scorpius– ¡También me da gusto verte Weasley!

–¿Se puede saber por qué llegas hasta ahora? ¡Eres un descarado! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Los cité aquí hace una hora y tú te apareces faltando solo media hora para coger el traslador!

–Relájate Weasley…

–¡No me relajo! –los vio a los dos acusadoramente–.Teníamos que planear nuestro viaje y ustedes no ayudan con esa actitud de Slytherins despreocupados que tanto me…

–Encanta… –soltó Malfoy divertido, mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate de su túnica y la abría con todo el cuidado del mundo–. Acepta que te encanta que te hayan puesto un grupo de trabajo tan _guay_.

Adrian contuvo una carcajada, sabía muy bien que si se dejaba llevar por los chistes de Malfoy, Rose no descansaría hasta canalizar su magia hacia sus ojos y lanzarle Crucios, que le generarían el mayor dolor de su vida. Era mejor no tentar a una Weasley.

–Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. Precisamente por esa razón es que yo quería trabajar con Albus y Lucy. Ellos si comprenden la importancia de este trabajo y…

–Está bien Weasley, vamos a poner unas reglas, porque comienzas a exasperarme–Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, era la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que la interrumpía–. Vas a tener que entender que, por lo menos de mi parte, no obtendrás más que un leve interés en el estúpido informe que pidió el profesor Thomas. Voy a Canadá de viaje, a conocer y a disfrutar del clima. No voy a buscar evidencias históricas que indiquen desde cuando los magos llegaron al lugar, ni iré a los jodidos sitios históricos y mucho menos voy a tomarle fotos a los museos ni nada de eso. Así que guarda esa ridícula libreta de corazones, si me doy cuenta que estás revisando el cronograma que hiciste te juro que me desaparezco y a ver cómo le explicas a tu adorado profesor Thomas que me perdiste en el camino.

–Eres un maldito irresponsable Malfoy…

–No, lo que pasa es que yo si quiero disfrutar el viaje. Es posiblemente la única buena idea que se le ha ocurrido al _brillante profesor Dean Thomas_. Y teniendo en cuenta que eso no pasa muy seguido, no lo voy a desaprovechar. Punto. ¿Estás conmigo Nott?

–¡Claro que si hermano! –sonrió descaradamente mientras levantaba su mano hacia su amigo– _**Give me five**_–Rose nuevamente los fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba–. Rosie… no es para que tomes esa actitud… te aseguro que al final del viaje podremos hacer el informe perfectamente porque recordaremos cada cosa…

**_oOoOoOo_**

–¡Dominique se enterará de tu traición, Nott! –Rose sonrió triunfalmente mientras veía como Nott se encogía de hombros asustado, Adrian no quería problemas con su novia y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no existía algo que exasperara más a Dominique Weasley que que se metieran con una de sus primas y Rose era su principal debilidad–. Y ten por seguro que le contaré _todo_ y hasta más…

–Rose no creo que…

–Deja de amenazar a Adrian, Weasley… –se apresuró a intervenir Scorpius, caminaban por un pasillo hacia la entrada del colegio. Rose y Adrian iban detrás de él– A mí tampoco me gusta que se metan con mi familia…

–¿Me estás amenazando hurón junior?

–No, comadrejita, sólo te estoy contando lo que está pasando por mi cabeza… no puedo creer que seas tan berrinchuda, _**carpe diem**_. No todos los días viajas al otro lado del océano con dos de los hombres más populares del colegio.

–He conocido mejores, la verdad –respondió Rose enfurecida–. En todo sentido.

–¿Cómo el idiota de Wood, Weasley? –Scorpius se detuvo y dirigió su fría mirada hacia Rose–. No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto…

–¿Y a ti que más te da? ¿Qué tiene que ver Brandon aquí? ¡Maldito infantil!

–Ya, ya, ya… –intervino Adrian–. Creo que por la salud mental de los tres, vamos a calmarnos y a apresurarnos porque perderemos el traslador–puso una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y con la mirada le pidió que se calmara–. El profesor Thomas nos está esperando.

**_oOoOoOo_**

En cuanto llegaron a Toronto, Canadá el ambiente cambió completamente. Rose no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus más grandes sonrisas al encontrarse frente a las cataratas del Niágara. Estaban en invierno y el frío era aterrador, sin embargo la vista eclipsaba todo tipo de sensaciones, el hielo había ganado la batalla en esta ocasión y las cataratas se encontraban congeladas. Era maravilloso, pese al frío, se respiraba tranquilidad… Abrió los brazos tratando de acoger todo el aire en sí misma mientras reía emocionada.

–Buena vista ¿Eh? –codeó Adrian a Scorpius que miraba embelesado a Rose, Adrián caminó hacia un lado y escuchó el siseo de Scorpius.

–¡_**Apártate que estoy haciendo una foto**_! –Adrián volteó a mirar divertido a su primo mientras entendía que estaba enfocado no precisamente en las cataratas, si no en cierta pelirroja que seguía emocionada con el ambiente y el lugar y no podía darse cuenta de la mirada de estúpido enamorado que le enviaba Scorpius. Nott reprimió una carcajada mientras miraba burlón a Scorpius – ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Oh, querido Scorpius, tu sabes muy bien _por que_ te miro así… –Scorpius desvió la mirada y cambió su expresión a la máscara de indiferencia de siempre–.De verdad no entiendo por qué sigues tratando de negar algo tan evidente…

–Y yo no entiendo, Adrian, por qué desde que tienes novia te has empeñado en buscarnos historias rosas al resto de las personas. Yo estoy bien así…

–Sigue negándotelo… cuando sea tarde no te quiero ver quejándote, porque me reiré de tu incompetencia… –se acercó a Scorpius y lo miró fijamente–.Debes tener en cuenta que no eres el único que está interesado… y tu sabes bien a quién me refiero…

Estúpido e inútil Brandon Wood. Adrián tenía razón. No era el único y el tiempo se acababa.

**_oOoOoOo_**

–_**Oh Canada. ¡Our home and native land! True patriot love in all try sons command.**_

La voz de Scorpius se escuchaba por fuera del baño de la habitación del hotel. Habían tenido un día agotador, después de visitar las cataratas del Niágara, se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia canadiense para recoger las instrucciones que el profesor Thomas les había dejado. Básicamente era un mapa con los lugares más importantes por recorrer, pero contrario a lo que Adrián y Scorpius pensaron, no se aburrieron en absoluto, visitaron los barrios más importantes de la ciudad como Downtown Yonge, el barrio más vibrante y bullicioso de la ciudad, famoso por sus excelentes tiendas, restaurantes y entretenimiento; el China Town, tiendas orientales y mercados con frutas exóticas y verduras en la acera; el Old Town o Ciudad Vieja, una importante zona histórica que se remonta a los comienzos de Toronto en el siglo 19 y muchos más.

Se dedicaron a tomar fotos de los lugares más característicos, compraron regalos para su familiares, interactuaron con las personas mientras Rose les explicaba el funcionamiento de algunos aparatos muggles de los que ellos no tenían ni idea que existían. De acuerdo con el programa, debían centrarse en conocer los computadores portátiles y los aparatos de reproducción de música. Scorpius y Adrián quedaron tan impresionados, que estuvieron a punto de dirigirse al banco canadiense y cambiar unos cuantos galeones para comprarse uno de esos aparatos.

Al final del día, se dirigieron al hotel que les habían asignado, por alguna extraña razón, Scorpius había evitado a toda costa dirigirse al CN Tower. Rose milagrosamente aceptó ir al otro día porque Malfoy alegaba que estaba agotado. Sin embargo en cuanto ella entró a su habitación encontró una lechuza con una nota.

_**Weasley. **_

_**Creo que es mejor que terminemos el recorrido hoy. Nos vemos en 1 hora en la recepción. **_

_**SM**_

Lo siguiente fue totalmente extraño para Rose. Scorpius había bajado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le había informado que Adrian no quería ir a hacer el recorrido con ellos. Ella había insistido en esperarlo, pero Scorpius se había negado rotundamente. Ahora caminaban en silencio hacia la entrada de la torre mientras Malfoy tarareaba el himno Canadiense con tanta alegría como era posible.

–¡Bueno ya, Malfoy! –se detuvo ella abruptamente mientras él se daba media vuelta y la enfrentaba– ¿Qué estás planeando? Son las 10 de la noche y no has permitido que Adrian venga con nosotros y me parece que deberíamos buscarlo, porque el trabajo es de los tres y cuando tengamos la sustentación y le pregunten algo, él no sabrá…

–Nosotros le diremos, o buscaremos algo en ese aparato que nos enseñaste hoy. Dijiste que tenías uno en tu casa ¿No?

–Si, pero de todas maneras, pienso que es mejor que esté enterado y… –se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al hotel–.Yo creo que es mejor buscarlo y obligarlo a venir con nosotros…

–¿Por qué te da tanto miedo estar a solas conmigo? –ella se detuvo abruptamente y lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras siseaba con los dientes apretados.

–Yo no te tengo miedo, _Malfoy._

– Me parece muy bien Weasley… ahora vamos a subir a la torre y a terminar el trabajo… ¿Te parece? –sorpresivamente, Malfoy la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la entrada subterránea diseñada exclusivamente para los habitantes del mundo mágico. Tomó el ascensor que los llevó a la cima de la torre en donde se encontraba el restaurante mágico 180, se detuvieron en la entrada, la vista desde allí era espectacular y Rose no dudó en sacar su cámara y hacer todas las fotografías posibles. Malfoy se detuvo a observarla recostado en una pared, cuando ella lo notó se dirigió a él y sonrojada le preguntó con la mirada que sucedía –. Sólo me entretengo mirándote, parece que te gusta este lugar.

–Es hermoso… –ella bajó la mirada intimidada por Scorpius, el sonrió y se acercó a ella, puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y se encontraron sus miradas– ¿Qué… Malfoy… Por qué no…?

–Te mentí… –ella seguía sin entender la mitad de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor–.Hoy Adrian me hizo caer en cuenta que no puedo seguir negándome algo que es demasiado evidente. Y tuve todo el día para reiterar que no es mentira lo que está pasando dentro de mi–.La soltó, pero sus miradas seguían conectadas–. Me gustas, _Rose_. No me preguntes como, ni cuando, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo puedo decirte que de repente dejaste de ser algo más que la odiosa sabelotodo mimada que me retaba por todo. Y siento que debía decírtelo antes que alguien más se adelantara… –Rose bajó la mirada sonrojada–.Le pedí a Adrian que nos dejara solos por esta noche, si quieres mañana volvemos con él, pero necesitaba decirte–Scorpius se apartó lentamente al darse cuenta que ella seguía sin reaccionar. Le dio una invitación y ella levantó la mirada buscando una explicación.

–¡Oh My God! ¿Qué es esto?

–Es una invitación, Weasley. Tienes dos opciones: Vienes conmigo al restaurante y me permites cortejarte –ella bufó, Scorpius siempre tan elegante–, o te vas y mañana hacemos como que no ha pasado nada. Quedo tranquilo porque te dije la verdad–Scorpius, dando media vuelta se adentró en el restaurante y le entregó a uno de los empleados del restaurante una invitación similar a la suya. Conseguir reservas en ese restaurante era particularmente difícil en el mundo mágico. Y él parecía haber planeado cada detalle con esmero. De pronto a Rose le entró un ataque de rabia y furiosa se dirigió al restaurante, entregó de mala gana su invitación y buscó con la mirada a Scorpius. Se acercó a la mesa donde él estaba sentado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y se dejó caer en una silla vacía, ignorando el intento de él de corrérsela…

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé con que llegaras y me dijeras… –Titubeó un poco antes de decirlo en voz alta– lo que me dijiste afuera… y tenía mil respuestas para decirte, sólo necesitaba asimilarlo. Pero llegas tú, con tu meticulosidad de siempre y te entras aquí. ¿No podías esperar un poco?

–Quería dejar que lo asimilaras…

–¡Pues muy mal hecho! Ahora debo besarte por primera vez en un restaurante estirado, donde ni siquiera puedo gritarte a placer, por miedo a que me saquen a patadas, porque todos aquí son igual de estirados y pretenciosos a ti y todos tus compinches Slytherin… si hicieran una competencia de quién arruina los momentos perfectos, tú la ganarías con ventaja… –tomó aire nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos–.Si no estuviera tan malditamente atraída por ti, ya te hubiera hecho un escándalo…

–No esperaba menos de ti Rose… –se levantó de la silla y la tomó de la mano invitándola a ponerse de pie, ella hizo caso– y no me importa si hacemos el escándalo del siglo aquí. Yo solo quería cenar contigo, pero si quieres nos vamos ya mismo–ella sonrió mientras él se acercaba y le pasaba las manos por la cintura, se aferró a él por el cuello mientras él ampliaba su sonrisa–.Aunque primero quiero ese beso que mencionaste.

–Eres un engreído –ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

–Engreído y todo, te gusto así–sus alientos se mezclaron mientras ella bufaba. Se miraron a los ojos una última vez y finalmente se besaron, como querían hacerlo hace tanto tiempo, olvidándose donde estaban y disfrutándolo al máximo. Una vez que se separaron, ella le regaló una de las sonrisas más radiantes que poseía y él la besó una vez más– ¿Nos vamos?

–No, quiero quedarme, las invitaciones debieron costarte un ojo de la cara y no quiero que…

–Si no te sientes bien aquí, no tienes por qué quedarte…

–Hagamos una cosa, vamos a cenar aquí, a ver si es cierto todo lo que dicen, que es bueno y todo eso. Luego salimos al mirador y disfrutamos de la vista. ¿Te parece?

–Se hará lo que tu quieras –la besó una vez más y ella sonrió– ¡A cenar entonces!

Y así pasaron toda la noche entre arrumacos, cenas, postres, miradores, besos y promesas. Definitivamente, ese viaje había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido al profesor Thomas. Ya verían que sucedería con sus familias. Ahora solo querían disfrutar el uno del otro.

* * *

**Nota: El restaurante en la CN Tower, en realidad se llama "360" PERO yo lo modifiqué 180 porque quería que fuera uno especial para el mundo mágico. **

**Espero que les haya gustado… no olviden dejar reviews y si se animan a ir a votar ¡Mejor todavía!... **

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
